


急诊室故事十

by shuangyeer



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:49:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26406016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shuangyeer/pseuds/shuangyeer
Summary: Charles从沉睡中醒来，但是新的意外让刚刚再次走到一起的两个人出现了误会





	急诊室故事十

Charles睁开眼睛，第一次以病人的视角打量这间急诊室，天花板的灯没有开，床边的维持他生命的仪器围成一圈，像是两百年后赛博朋克风格的水晶棺。周围的帘子好像可以隔绝一部分声音，脚步声和仪器的滴答声依旧遥远，但似乎能抓住——他好像抓住了什么——他握着Erik的手。疲惫的医生穿着防护服，只有一双眼睛露在外面，还闭着。氧气面罩随着他的呼吸发出气声，刚刚从无边的沉寂中抽离出来已经消耗了许多靠输液供给的能量，再次陷入沉睡前，Charles用尽一切办法传达他这几日的想念。

“Charles？“医生抬起头，得到一次缓慢睁眼作的回应后Erik被巨大的惊喜冲昏了头，不管不顾地喊起来，以至于扯帘子的力度太大拽掉了临时搭建的架子，“他醒了！他刚…握了我的手！现在！有人在吗！”

“冷静一下！“Raven第一个飞奔过来抓住Erik的手腕，“Fuck！you！你握太紧了！他的手都充血了！”

一瞬间所有人都聚集过来，Jean带着氧气管冲进Logen和Socct中间，Hank手里还拿着一堆刚收拾好的药品，现在又一团糟。

“嘿——看看我？“Raven趴在他旁边，防护服发出窸窸窣窣的声音，“不要只看那个混球OK？”

Charles挣扎着睁开眼看着她，抬起手想摘下氧气罩被Erik手疾眼快地按住：“NoNo，not yet？”

Emma摘下防护服帽子，只留下护目镜和口罩抬抬下巴示意Erik离手。

Charles手指还夹着心跳监控夹，脸色和嘴唇都苍白，但是蓝眼睛展示着新生的勇气：“Hey guys——“他得再戴上氧气罩吸一口，“再次见到你们真好。”

“Charles刚刚度过他第一个难关。“Logen检查着他的瞳孔的光反射和脉搏，确保他能再次回到Erik身边，“现在休息一下，让Charles也休息一下，Erik，你现在可以吃饭了。”

昨天Erik说在Charles醒来前无心吃饭，但是目前看来——Charles醒了他好像也激动的吃不下饭。虽然也没什么好吃的，医院被封锁了，只有箱装矿泉水和压缩饼干，唯一一次伙食改善是Raven从冰柜底下翻出三盒速冻披萨。

“哦！“她在同事的目光中耸了耸肩，”要不要来点？“

现在他们聚集在Logen的办公室，Raven和Emma挤在单人沙发上，Sccot坐在Logen的桌子上，Hank干脆坐在地上，Erik盯着能量饮料的成分表若有所思，每个人手里拿着一瓶水，和一包压缩饼干，没什么味道，像隔夜的干面包被压成块。

“这东西真难吃，对吧？“Raven往后一仰靠在Emma的胳膊上拒绝咽下这口木屑。Emma摊在她旁边疲惫地把拧开的水瓶像喂奶一样塞进她嘴里。

Sccot放下手机把压缩饼干扔进垃圾桶：“一个好消息。环境监测呈阴性。“

Logen当机立断从抽屉里找出啤酒，被Sccot一脚踢回去：“我们——会重新开放，停止隔离，但是！”他停顿了一下看着Erik，“目前Xavier医生还没有行医资格，直到我们对他评估完成，OK？Lenhnsherr医生？”

Erik转过头，打量了一圈看着自己的同事，点了点头：“收到。我什么时候能封锁区？不戴防护服的那种。”

Raven从差点被噎死中缓过神来，抬了抬手示意Erik现在就能滚出去停止打扰自己休息的时间：“他刚刚的结果也呈阴性。”

“你们甚至可以来个约会？“Hank开始出招，但看起来他也想不出什么比去爬山更好的去处，“比如……”

“在休息室喝速溶咖啡？“Emma的建议显然更适合目前的状况，“在医院食堂吃晚餐？”

“So cute！“Logen从地上捡起能量饮料用牙起开，做了一个举杯的动作，随即一饮而尽，“现在——准备好迎接病人了吗？”

“哦——“每个人的传呼都震动起来，Erik把水喝完往门外走，Hank从地上站起来，抓起眼镜看着Raven，“Emma让我跟着你一整天，新主治医生得跟着现任主治医生一整个值班。”

“Wait！Wait！他什么时候成了我们急诊科的人？“Logen大喊起来难以置信。

“Charles不在，我们需要一个足够细致的神经外科医生。“Sccot抬抬手看着他，“我们也会撤出这里。”

救护车停在急诊门前，Ororo推着担架从车上下来：“四十五岁男性从四楼楼顶坠落，在地面发现的，多处骨折现场已固定。”

Hank接过气囊挤压着走向急诊室：“带他去中央抢救区！心跳微弱，血压大约80/40！联系血库！”

“斯特恩！“一个女人从车上跑下来跟着轮床，”等一下！我是他妻子！“

“无心跳！开始胸外按压！“

“你们在干什么！“女人尖叫起来，“停下！我丈夫是跳下来的！停下！”

Ororo一脸雾水地拦住她：“女士，女士！我们正在抢救你的丈夫，他在基诺莎会得到最好的治疗的，请离开中央抢救区，我带你区休息室。”

“快让他们停下来！我丈夫不要抢救！“

“您得给我们点空间，好吗？给我们点空间，Ororo？带她去家属等候区。“

“他跳下来的！他想死！“女人哭喊着不肯离开。

“有D.N.R吗？生前预嘱？“Emma拦住她回头问Hank，“停止按压检查脉搏！”

“We got pulse！“Hank停下手看着他们也一头雾水。

“好的我们走！带他去手术室，通知Erik！现在就要！“

Charles靠在劳拉旁边，青春期的小姑娘并不好糊弄，特效药起了作用，她提出要吃个冰激凌，还得是草莓味的，Logen忙着给新来的病人插管，她提出要去休息室自己找。Charles还是很虚弱，一切看似都恢复成出血热以前的状态，不断有病患送来，现在是夜里十点，一天将要结束不代表着工作准备收尾，实际上是新一轮的值班正刚刚开始。Hank刚换了值，趴在护士站刚喘上一口气，Logen又从中央抢救区出来：“外勤！Emma？刚接到电话第九街区发生枪击，两人受伤，一个在头部一个在腹部！”

Emma抬起头隔着好几个病床喊，嘈杂的环境全靠她伸长脖子才能确保对方听清楚回答：“我走不开！我们现在要在急诊室开胸！够不够理由？不够我这还有一个病患室颤！“

“等等！不要电击！心脏内有气泡音！“Raven火急火燎地拦住Ororo，“我们要把气泡抽出来！快！”

“好吧！让Hank和Daniel去！“Logen示意护士接手气囊，拿起不断吵闹的内部电话，“抱歉Erik，现在Charles不能给你当助手，ok？我再给你找一个，不行？”他抬头看了一眼护士站上的警报通知情况，“我们现在是红色警报了！你知道红色是什么！还有大量病患涌入而我们没有足够人手！”

Charles听到自己名字时迅速站起身，Raven脚步匆匆跑过来抓起外套，他拍拍她的肩膀，而Raven则拉着他走进休息室。

“欢迎回来，你怎么样？“Raven给自己倒了一杯咖啡好休息一刻。

“啊——我感觉很好，来两杯咖啡，我又能满血复活！“Charles拿起咖啡壶。

Raven叹了口气从兜里掏出一哥小小的橙色药瓶：“这个给你。”

Charles接过药瓶看着上面的字，表情变得难以置信：“阿得拉？你有注意力不集中？”

“不，我是值班36小时的急诊课医生，想不集中都难。“她停顿来一下，“硅谷得靠这玩意才能正常运转。”

“你从哪搞来的这东西？你不能开处方条。“Charles把药瓶还给她，试图控制自己不去训斥已经比自己高的妹妹。

“四个街区以外的医院。你头疼的时候吃泰诺，对吧？给你。吃或不吃，看你需要了。如果你不吃——那就还给我。“Raven无视Charles的拒绝，拿出一粒放到他手心里随即出了休息室的门。Charles犹豫再三，塞进了嘴里。现在他的状况确实很需要这个，等下一轮值班换他下来后好好休息一下也许就能告别这东西，当作“ex-boyfriend”。

门再次被打开，Erik站在门外脖子上还挂着听诊器：“走吧Charles，开始值班了。已经是红色警报了。“

Charles深吸一口气跟上他转身的脚步：“好吧，基诺莎医院真的要这么压榨大病初愈的医生吗？“

Erik回头看他一眼把听诊器挂在他脖子上，Charles张着嘴半天没想通，他们的关系已经变得很亲密了吗？在自己昏迷中难道大喊了Erik Lenhnsherr虽然你是个混球但我好像很爱你了吗？于是他快跑两步跟上他的步伐：“你不打算给我讲述一下这几天发生了什么？”

“没什么好讲的，你就只是睡觉，我恪尽职守。“Erik转脸拉开救护车的门，车上的人推着病人下来。

“现在不是闲聊的时候，先生们，34岁男性，摩托车撞树上了。当场无反应，血压60/4氧饱和下降，明显肠道受伤。好久不见，Charles。”车上的人说着掀起止血布，患者的肠子都露在外面。

“准备手术？“Jean迅速作出反应。

“通知Howard，现在就要手术。“Logen转头向护士喊，再回头看着他，“嘿！好久不见！Azazle？什么风把你吹来了？”

拉美裔男子从车上下来给了Charles一个拥抱：“看见你还活着真好，嘿Erik！”说着伸出手和他握手撞肩。

“欢迎回到基诺莎，我希望你能在这多待几天，不领工资的那种。“Logen带着他往中央抢救区走，“我们得给护士涨工资。”

Charles看着Azazle，又看看Erik，半天弄不清楚他们关系为什么这么好，自己只是与他有过一面之缘，还是在刚入职的时候。

“在华盛顿的时候他是我同事。“Erik回答了这个疑惑，“现在你有一台手术要做，”

大约十分钟后他们站在手术台两侧，这台手术只能由首席医生来做，脑肿瘤需要切除，在中枢神经旁边，很精细，Erik有条不紊地指挥着开颅，很快肿瘤呈现在他们眼前，Charles开始分离组织。

“抽吸。“Erik开始上手，手术室不同于楼下的中央抢救区，安静，甚至是沉寂，除了正在播放的Erik的歌单，一切都只有电刀或抽吸的声音。

“嘿！“Charles抬起头看他，“说please！”

Erik把伸手换另一支刀，抬头看了他一眼作出妥协：“Ok，please？”

Charles作满意状点了点头。

两小时后他们出现在Erik的办公室，具体怎么回事Charles也不清楚，等他回过神来已经坐在Erik的沙发上了，而办公室的主人坐在他正对面看着他。

“呃……我要干什么来着？“Charles想跑掉，但是好奇心趋势他站起来又坐下。

“我要去吃口东西，韩国街有一家料理不错。“

哦！Charles想，他的口气好像没有邀请自己：“好吧，祝你用餐愉快？而我要回床上，睡一觉。”

Erik低下头看着CT没搭话，Charles决定说点什么：“你要一起吗？”话出口他就后悔了，真不是什么好提议。

Erik抬头看着他，露出思考的表情，两秒钟后没给Charles收回的机会：“当然。”

这下Charles更哑口无言了，他犹豫时Erik站起来把手臂搭上他的肩膀：“走吧？”

Charles在他的手臂下浑浑噩噩地跟着他走，走进电梯，遇到放射科的人。老天，放射科的最会传八卦了。走出电梯看见了出外勤回来的Hank，在他难以置信的注视下低头继续走，Erik好像什么都看不见，甚至吹起了口哨，白大褂都轻快地飘着，露出里面皱皱巴巴的手术服。

“嘿！医院里不允许穿着手术服到处走！“Emma在他们旁边擦肩而过，用手里的病案拍了拍Charles的肩膀。

最后他们走进更衣室，更衣室里漆黑一片幸好没有人。Charles打开自己的柜子盯着自己的领带和外套，深吸一口气后他猛地关上门盯着没穿上衣的Erik。

“我们不能再做那种事了。“

“哪种？“Erik显然停住了，开始装傻。

Charles闭了闭眼：“Kiss。”

“Why？“Erik继续换衣服，没把他的话听进去，“你不喜欢？”

“不！不是！“Charles开始辩解，“只是…”

Erik衬衣系了一半，向前一步贴住Charles，气氛开始升温：“那这样？依旧不喜欢？”

“你到底有没有听我说话？“

Erik思考了一下，索性实话实说：“没有。”下一秒他低头重复了Charles不想做的事情，但是他并不像他说的那样抵触，犹豫两秒后选择回应，Erik直接抱住他的后背一把托起他，转身把他压在柜子上。

凌晨三点Raven刚下班，准备换衣服去喝一杯，于是她推开更衣室的门—他的哥哥正和新来的首席医生挤在一起，不顾一切接吻，Charles闭着眼睛看起来沉迷于此。她选择当作自己被黑衣人清除了记忆迅速关上门。

“嘿！下班了？“Howard出现在她身后。

Raven把手搭在他后背上把他往前推，赶紧离开这个鬼地方。

“Charles在里面吗？我有事找他。“Howard往后看着更衣室的门，试图回去看一眼。

“不！不在！他不在！“Raven像撞了鬼一样，“我刚才看见他出去了，应该上车了，你可以给他发短信。”

“好吧！“他耸耸肩，”反正也不是什么重要的事。“

上午十点半，Charles被闹钟吵醒，讶异于自己什么时候换了铃声，准备把手机震动关掉，被一把拦下来。Erik握住他的手腕亲吻，准备再睡一会。

“还有的是时间。“Erik重新躺回去，“再睡一会。”

第一个他们一起醒来的早晨，Erik靠在一边看他从地上捡起的可怜眼镜——被Charles丢到地上后不知道被谁踩了一脚，反正再发现它时，镜片已经碎得乱七八糟了。

“你有心事吗？”Charles努力睁开眼睛看着他。

“这不在我计划里。”Erik如实回答。

Charles支起身体把胳膊放在他身上：“难道你做什么都有计划？”

“不……只是我没有想到，”Erik依旧盯着眼镜，好像多看一会它就能复原一样，“我只是，每天会决定好第二天要穿的衣服。”

Charles笑起来，Erik看起来几乎有些木讷，他伸手把那架可怜的眼镜从Erik手里拿走，重又满足地闭上眼睛：“没时间了，还要上班。”

急诊室依旧正常运转，Charles查看了急诊室其他病人后他选择打电话给Erik：“你在手术吗？”

“没有，楼下需要我？“他用肩膀夹着手机，翻看X光片。

“呃……一个名叫Maged的病人家属要见你。“Charles翻看着她带来的女孩的病例，“你如果忙我可以找别人。”

“Maged？她现在在这？“Erik停下手，盯着墙。

“是的，怎么了？她现在在我旁边。”Charles回头看了一眼女人和她身边在床上躺着接受新店监护的小女孩，看起来只有七八岁——还有另一个小男孩，年纪差不多，看起来是双胞胎。

“我现在下去。“

Erik出现在他身后时表情看起来并不像早上那么好，女人看着他，眼神也很不自然，好像有一段爱情一样，她很害怕，紧紧握着两个孩子的手。

“好久不见。“她说。

Erik看了一眼Charles才寒暄：“好久不见，你的孩子？”

“是的…她！她一直咳嗽，我们去了两家医院都查不出什么，“她有点结巴，开始躲避Charles的眼神，“迫不得已才来这里的，相信我，不会太麻烦你。”

Azazle出现在他们身后，带走了Charles：“他们几年前在海地考察学习，我不能确定他们是否有一段旧情，但总之现在结束了。”

Charles回头看着Erik，他们站在一起看起来很像一家人。小男孩抬头看着他，Charles注意到他眼睛是绿色的。

“所以……那是Erik的孩子？“

DNR：DO NOT RESUSCITATE,拒绝心脏复苏。是指在无法做出医疗指令之前签下的预嘱，告知医生在心脏停跳或呼吸停止时不进行急救，也被叫做“尊严死”


End file.
